Bypassing the Red Phone
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Set after the episode Grace. It's only a safe bet until you risk everything for it. Sam tries to change her life for the better after getting off the Prometheus. Mostly shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish it were.

A/N: Inspired by Divide and Conquer and Grace. Set after Grace, because there was so much potential. I don't know if the president ever knew Jacob (or even who was president during Grace), but pretend whoever it was happened to be good friends with Jacob and as such had known Carter when she was little.

**Bypassing the Red Phone**

"Thank you for seeing me, Sir." Major Carter sat down as the president gestured to a chair, tucking her skirt properly under her legs in a nervous gesture. "I realize that this is highly unorthodox."

"Nonsense." The president leaned back behind his desk and folded his hands behind his head. "How's Jacob doing?"

"He's fine, Sir. Selmak... that's his Tokra, Sir, keeps him busy."

"I'd imagine so." His smile was slightly paternal. "Now, what did you need?"

She took a deep breath. "I'd like to talk about regulations at the SGC that need changing."

"Really? Which ones?"

"The fraternization regulations, Sir."

He leaned his forearms on the desk. "What's wrong with them as they are?"

"Permission to tell a story by way of explanation?"

He waved a hand. "Go ahead."

"Sir, about a month ago, I was on the ship Prometheus when it was stranded in an interstellar cloud composed of gases not normally seen in a nebula of any sort. The ship was attacked by an unknown alien when we stopped to cool down our hyper drive engines, and we fled into the cloud to escape detection. During the attack, I received a head injury and blacked out. When I awoke, I was the only crew member left aboard."

"Where had the rest of them gone?"

"I searched everywhere for them, and discovered that there were no escape pods left on the ship. I could only assume that they'd evacuated and forgotten me in the confusion. I tried to start the engines again, but something in the cloud's makeup was preventing them from functioning. I sent out a distress beacon, and prepared to spend several months on board, waiting for help. It was right after I discovered my predicament that it started."

"What started?"

"I started seeing things, for lack of a better term. People. The first was Teal'c. He told me that I couldn't sleep, because if I did, my head injury would kill me. Then it was Daniel Jackson, who informed me that he was a part of my subconscious mind, so really he was just me. Around that time, I also started seeing a young girl, who called herself Grace, sang nursery rhymes, and wanted me to play with her. Over the course of my time there, I spoke to Teal'c, Daniel, Grace, my father, and Colonel O'Neill. Each of these images were my mind manifesting parts of itself in ways I could understand and use."

"This is an interesting story, Samantha, but I'm not seeing how this relates to the regulations."

She frowned. "I'll try to come to the point quickly, Sir. Teal'c represented the part of me that knew what was happening to my body and was suspicious of everything. Daniel was the compassionate, curious side, suggesting the cloud was alive, and I should study or talk to it. He was the first to suggest Grace might be the representation of the cloud. My father was the part of me that wants white picket fences and children, and he told me that I deserved to love and be loved. Colonel O'Neill..." she trailed off, searching for the best way to put it. "He was my self-confidence, my intelligence, and my heart. When the others thought I was making a mistake, he told them to leave me alone, and when I needed a friend, he was there. In a way, each of them was more real to me then than when I saw them afterwards.

"I realized, on that ship, talking to my friends and family, that if I'd died, people would never know the truth. My brother Mark would think that I'd died in a plane crash or just gone missing in action. The same goes for any member of the SGC who is injured or killed. It becomes impossible for any member of the SGC to have a relationship with a civilian not associated with the program. How do you explain the long absences, the injuries for which there are no explanations, the danger, to someone without clearance? It would be one thing if we read confidential documents all day, but we put our lives on the line. Who better to understand and support us than other members of the SGC?" She stopped and waited for a reaction.

The president leaned back again. "But aren't these regulations designed partially to prevent distractions, hesitations in combat situations?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, but there is a basic design flaw to them. If you're in love with someone, you will still be distracted, you will still hesitate if their lives are in danger. Teams that never had a single problem of a shot not taken for fear of hitting a loved one or a hesitation to kill when it might endanger a partner get split up, rearranged because two of its members pursue a relationship. In situations like ours, where we have to be prepared for literally anything, members of a team often become incredibly close. It's natural that in some cases, a relationship will emerge."

"I'm going to take some time to consider this." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth as if to say more. "This is not a simple issue. I'm going to have to give it careful thought. I'll inform you of my decision."

Sam stood up. "Thank you, Sir."

"Any time, Major. Your father must be proud."

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Jack, is there something you aren't telling me about you and Sam?"

Jack glared at Daniel. "What do you mean?"

"When she was stuck on the Prometheus, you were... edgy."

"I just... I don't function well without Carter, Daniel."

"I'll say," Daniel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

A knock on his office door distracted Jack from his if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-six-feet-under glower. "Enter." An airman handed him an envelope, then took off. "What the..." Jack studied the seal on the back for a moment. "The President of the United States?" He opened it carefully and scanned the letter. It was short and to the point.

_Colonel Jack O'Neill,_

_A copy of this letter has been sent to both General Hammond and Major Carter. I was recently contacted by Major Carter, who made a convincing case for the removal of the regulations preventing members of the SGC from involvement in relationships with each other. After careful consideration, I find that I agree. From this point forward, there are no such policies concerning the SGC._

_You might wonder why I chose to send this to you. When Major Carter was making her case, she referred to an incident on the ship Prometheus where parts of her mind manifested themselves as people she knew, hallucinations that represented her. She referred to you as being her self-confidence, intelligence, and heart. I also read the file on the Zay'tarc testing. I'd say, Colonel, that you need to talk to the Major._

_Good luck._

"Jack?" Daniel looked vaguely worried at his friend's stricken expression.

"I have to..." And then he was gone, out the door, letter drifting slowly to the floor. Daniel picked it up and scanned it, a smile gracing his lips. It was about time...

* * *

"Sir, what are you..." Sam set down her tools in surprise as Jack stalked into her lab.

"Carter, did you get your letter from the president yet?" His tone was mild but his eyes were full of some emotion she couldn't read.

"I got _a_ letter, Sir, I haven't opened it yet..."

"You should." He picked it up off the desk and handed it to her. She tore it open with a confused look at him and read it quickly. "Oh, God..." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Sam..." He reached a hand towards her face, but his use of her first name just set a several tears rolling down her cheeks.. It made him feel quite a bit helpless.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Sam, you talked to the president about the regs and you're going to call me sir?" A corner of his mouth twitched. "It sounds a little bit of a formal title for someone who's about to kiss you senseless."

She looked up at him in shock. "What?"

"I assume that you have no objections?" When she shook her head, eyes wide, he leaned down and fastened his mouth on hers. And in the end, neither had any sense left.


End file.
